Vigilance
by Hatcheter
Summary: Ever watching, ever waiting. The unspoken agreement between them.


Disclaimer: Stargate isn't mine, I just like to borrow it from time to time. I always give it back as good as new, though.

**Vigilance**  
by Hatcheter

"Come on Rodney!" Sheppard shouted. Gasped really, as he tried to run for his life and encourage the scientist next to him. "We're almost there."

"Major!" Ford shouted. Sheppard swung his P90 to his left, blindly firing into the dense brush. He wasn't sure if he hit anything, and didn't dare wait to find out.

What time is it on Atlantis? He idly wondered. This world's days were longer. It was afternoon here, but must be late at night back home.

"Teyla…dial!" he gasped as he spotted the Stargate through the tree trunks. The woman sprinted forward, a burst that quickly left the three men behind.

Sheppard burst into the clearing as the wormhole exploded to life. He shoved Rodney toward it, hoping Teyla got her IDC entered right on the first try. There were growls coming from the bushes on all sides of the clearing, and the whole pack was going to burst out any second.

Sheppard spun around and fired, sweeping his P90 back and forth at the tree line. Ford was doing the same, trying to back toward the gate without tripping over a log or slipping on the slick stone court around the gate.

The Marine's P90 ran out of ammo first. "Go!" Sheppard shouted as his own magazine emptied. He had a quick glimpse of the nearest bush exploding as a huge ball of fangs and claws and fur tore through it, hell bent on tearing him apart as well.

Sheppard reached the first step up to the gate and, with the last bit of strength in his legs, dove into the event horizon. He had one last glimpse of lifeless black eyes before he was thrown across the galaxy.

He tumbled out of the wormhole onto the cool metal floor of Atlantis. "Raise the shield!" he yelled, rolling away from the gate. He was vaguely aware of impacts against the force field as he sucked in huge lung fulls of cool, oxygen rich air.

Around him, his team members sank to their knees. Teyla was panting, her hair and clothes matted with sweat. Next to her, Lieutenant Ford was wheezing like a sick animal, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to catch his breath.

McKay, being the first one through the Stargate, had made it halfway to the stairs before he collapsed. He was currently expelling his lunch on the floor.

Sheppard twisted his head, looking toward the control center. Elizabeth stood on the balcony, arms folded, as she watched them intently. She was always there when they returned, no matter what time of the day or night the came in.

John pushed himself up to a sitting position and managed a small smile. "Thanks for leaving a light on."

"Major, what happened?" Weir asked, concern flickering on her face.

Sheppard grinned weakly. "Oh, you know," he said, waving an arm toward his team. "Same as always."

He turned to examine his team. Beckett and his staff had arrived, and were milling about the others. "You guys okay?" Sheppard asked. Teyla nodded, while Ford "yessir"d him through the oxygen mask a medic held to his face. "Rodney?"

McKay pierced Sheppard with the most withering, most pathetic expression the major had ever seen. "Do I look okay? I was almost eaten by huge cat-bear creatures, and ran two miles on a world with not enough oxygen! No I'm not okay!"

"Next time don't eat a huge lunch before a mission," John replied. McKay simply nodded, a testament to how miserable he was.

"Let's get them down to the infirmary," Beckett said. "Before they go into shock."

Sheppard shuddered in the cool air, realizing just how wet he was. The planet's atmosphere made up for it's low oxygen content with extreme humidity, and everyone had been soaked within minutes of arriving on planet.

A blanket was thrown over his shoulders, and he pulled it tight as he shivered. He looked up to see Elizabeth standing right in front of him, concern etched on her face. John didn't like that expression on her, especially not when it was directed at him. "Thanks."

"Sure," she replied quietly.

Stackhouse gently grabbed Sheppard by one arm and helped him to his feet. The sergeant pulled Sheppard's left arm over his shoulder, and Elizabeth quickly stepped forward to do the same on John's right.

Together, she and the sergeant helped the major walk out of the gate room. Never mind the fact that John wasn't really putting any weight on the arm around Elizabeth's shoulder. Herm arm around his waist wouldn't do much to support him either.

"What happened out there?" she asked.

Sheppard smiled. "We ticked something off and got chased back to the Stargate. The usual." He glanced at Weir, his smile turning into a smirk. "Did I miss anything exciting while I was gone?"

The corner of Elizabeth's mouth twitched. "Are you sure you're okay, Major?"

"I'm fine," he replied as they reached the infirmary. Stackhouse led him to one of the beds and released him there. "Thanks Sergeant."

"You're welcome, sir," the man replied, and left the room.

Beckett and his staff were focused on McKay and Ford, who had suffered the worst from the extended run. John was relived to find someone else at the center of medical attention for a change.

"You didn't have to wait up for us," he said.

Elizabeth turned to look directly at him. "Yes, I did," she answered softly, reaching out and pulling John's blanket tighter around him. "When you're out there…"

John reached up, gently touching her hand where she held the blanket. She pulled back after a few seconds, and he clutched the blanket tight. "I know," he said. As long as there were missions, she would watch for his return. And as long as he came back, he would look for her first.

"Sleep well, Major," she said, stepping back.

"You too."

* * *

Author's notes: No real point to this, I felt like writing something vaguely meaningful. Please drop a review if you like it.  



End file.
